Fighting Time
by CaraAmber85
Summary: This goes back to when Gail is going undercover at the hotel, but with a twist...I hated how they killed Jerry off.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of it's characters  
Here is a Twist instead of Jerry dying and Gail being kidnapped, what if we got Sam to announce he loved Andy while bringing everyone together from Division 15

I am introducing a new character who has been with Division 15 for a while, Jamie Porter.  
This is my first Fan Fiction Story, Let me know what you think!  
This takes place after Gail goes undercover for a sting, they are just leaving the hotel.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ride back to the apartment with you?" Andy asked Gail while they were waiting for a cab.  
"Yeah, I am sure, trust me if I have to watch you and Sam swallow your tonsils again, I am going to have to throw up, and you wouldn't want that would you?" Gail said trying to gag herself jokingly.  
"Well the joke is on you my friend, I got my tonsils taken out when I was 5 and Sam had his removed when he was 9." Andy said laughing. "You've got my spare key, I'll be in after 1:30, oh and feel free to sleep in my bed if you want, I'll share."  
"Ugh...I think not...Yuck! I work with you, I don't want to share your's and Sam's sex sheets!" Gail mocked.  
"Gail, I changed bedding two days ago when you started staying at my place, plus I do change bedding on a regular basis." Andy replied.  
"Alright, we are sharing a bed...now if you don't mind I am going to get a head start on getting sleep in that bed before you get home." Gail grinned "I'll see you when you get home." Gail finally seeing a cab jumped in.  
"Gail, promise me you'll call me when you get to the apartment so I know you made it okay." Andy stopped her from shutting the cab door.  
"Will do, now don't have too much fun McNally, you do have to work tomorrow!" Gail grinned and with that she was off back to Andy's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this has taken me so long to get back to, between work, the holiday, and Football Saturday, I've been distracted to say the least. If you have any ideas, let me know..._

_Thanks & Enjoy! :)_

Gail's mind kept going back to tonight, did she really have trouble opening up and being herself around her friends and family when she wasn't drinking? What was going on with her and Nick, where were they going..and a question she had been fighting did she really want to put her heart on the line again? Other than Chris, the only guy who she really ever trusted was Nick, could she give that trust back to him after everything he had done in the past. Finally after tossing her thoughts around she reached for her phone and selected # 7 on her speed dial, just thinking she would get his voicemail...

**Hello, Gail?**, Nick spoke.

She wasn't expecting Nick to answer, but hearing his voice she knew she wanted to be with him tonight, **Hey Nick, can I come over? I don't want to be alone and for whatever reason you of all people make me feel better when I am feeling alone. **After hearing her voice she knew deep down all she wanted was Nick.

**Yeah, do you want me to come get you or are you coming here? **Nick asked before she could even think to change her mind.

**Where are you? The Cab just pulled up outside of Andy's if you are already home I can come to you.**

**Actually stay where you're at, I am just pulling out of the Barn's parking lot, I'll be there in less than 5 minutes****.** Nick then put his foot on the gas and sped his way to Andy's before Gail could back out and change her mind.

**Alright, I am going to run up and get a change of clothes see you in a bit**

With that they were off the phone and Gail decided to call Andy, her phone went straight to voicemail, **Hey Andy, I made it to your place, don't worry about me I am going to spend the night at Nick's, call me if you need if you're not feeling up to going to The Penny tomorrow night, if I don't hear from ya, I'll see ya then! Night!**

After Gail left the hotel...

**Hey, Sam I'll be in the Hotel Lounge waiting for ya. I have Gail's Statement and Notes. See you when you get here.** Andy then collasped into the huge leather couch exhausted thinking to herself, two more days and she be off...

Sam had arrived 10 minutes after he had gotten Andy's message, as soon as he walked into the Hotel, he seen her...boy she looked tired, of course it had been a really long day, a 15 hr shift only for her to turn around in about 8 hrs, they both would be working another shift. Walking over to her, noticing she didn't see he had arrived, she looked like she was a million miles away. **Andy baby, lets get you to bed, up we go...do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk out to the truck?**

Andy woke up from her daze to see Sam standing in front of her, how long had he been there? She thought. **Hey Sam, sorry I must have zoned out for a minute...I'll walk, I am sorry, I am just exhausted. I have all of my notes in my purse, we'll be in and out of the barn in 30 minutes, then we'll go back to your place.**

**Andy, we can wait to go back to the barn until shift tomorrow, we had to release the guy tonight. Before you ask, don't I'll fill you in tomorrow, we need to get you to bed.** Sam then took Andy's hand and led her to the truck.

As they pulled away, Andy started to think about Gail and decided as much as she wanted to stay with Sam tonight, Gail may want some company. **Sam, would you mind dropping me off at home? Not that I don't want to sleep in your arms tonight, but Gail is there all alone and I don't think she should be there all by herself. It's just for tonight...I promise, tomorrow night I am all yours!**

Sam really would do anything for her, without a second pause, **Yeah I'll drop you off at home, don't think I won't miss you for a second tonight though.**

A few minutes later, Sam found himself pulling his truck in front of Andy's apartment. **You ready? I am going to walk you to your door, if that's alright with you.**

**Sam, no it's okay, I don't want to make Gail uncomfortable, she already feels like she an inconvience, and her and Nick haven't had the easiest time lately... plus, it's not like the boogie man is going to sneak up on me. ** Andy started to giggle, then pulled Sam into a slow passionate kiss.

**Well, you better get out of here, before this boogie cave man decides to take you back to his place.** Sam then pulled her into another deep kiss. Andy couldn't help but giggle again...God Sam loved her laugh, he loved everything about her.

Andy then jumped out of the truck and before she shut the door she told Sam **I love you!**

Before Sam could say anything else, Andy was already in the apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy opened the door up to her apartment and instantly noticed Gail had yet to make her way to her apartment, check her message machine, there were two messages.

First Message

_Hey Andy it's Dad, just wanted to see if you and Sam were still up for dinner Sunday night. Oh, Amy is joining us too if that's alright. Call me in the morning so we can decide where and what time Sunday. Love you Andy, Night._

Second message...

A male voice spoke "_You're Next..." _then the message ended.

I am next for what...Andy thought...maybe it's a wrong number, checking her caller id for missed calls, yes, it has to be a wrong number. She then turned her attention to her cell phone, noticing it was dead she put it on the charger. Then made her way to her room to get ready for bed, thinking Gail would be in any moment. _Ring, Ring..._

Looking down, Andy noticed it was Sam. **Hello sexy man, you couldn't wait a few more hours to talk to me?**

Sam was speechless for a second, either Gail isn't home yet or Andy answered the phone with a door shut...**You have that affect on me, I can't seem to get enough of you. I walked into my house and I already miss you...tonight is going to be a long night. But don't worry about me. How's Gail?**

**Well, Gail isn't here yet, I wonder if she had to stop by the store for something, she did mention this morning she was out of toothpaste. I am sure she'll be here any minute.** Right as Andy went to say something else, she heard a knock at the door. **Speaking of the devil, she just arrived. ** Andy turned to the door and spoke at the door** Gail, you do have a key remember, ** then spoke into the phone, **I gotta go Sam...**

**Alright, I'll see you in the morning, night Andy.**

Andy hung up the phone and made her way to the door after hearing the knocking again, ** Gail if you don't want to use your key I'll just take it back. **

Andy then opened up her door...only find it wasn't Gail at the door, there was a tall built man in a dark hooded jacket in her doorway, he instantly pushed Andy to the floor, entering her apartment and kicking her door shut. The man then lunged at Andy knocking her head into the wall. Managed to punch him in the face leaving him with a bloody nose, the man then spoke, **You aren't the blonde bitch from the other night, but you'll more than do for that I have planned.**

Andy got up trying to think, what did she possibly have in this house to fight him off...before she knew it, the man had pushed her into her coffee table, god her head hurt, she then felt a wet trail of liquid going down the side of her face, Andy spotted a table lamp next to her, she yanked on the cord to unplug the lamp and using all of her strength, she hit the man in the face with it, buying her sometime to get her to her feet, but only just that, he managed to push her back on the floor and taking that lamp she had hit him with, he hit her across her back with it, then proceeded to start punching and hitting her until she no longer fought back.


End file.
